Healing Cascade
by healingwater26
Summary: Usagi is raped not explicit . Q takes Voyager to a dead dimension, where Usagi can heal. Ami is to help her, but she has been ravished too. A guy Ami knows is sent. He must heal Ami, so Ami can heal Usagi. All Love Hope and Compassion are on the line.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Healing Cascade

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, or Sailor Moon. This fan fiction is not meant to violate copyright, and I make no profit from this work or fan fiction.

Reposting: You have my permission to repost this story on another site as long as it is a free site, no money is made from it, I am credited, and the story is not changed or edited.

Timeline: In the Sailor Moon Universe: Set during Sailor Moon SuperStars, When Hotaru is living with the three outers. In the Star Trek Voyager Universe, Set after Kes left the crew, and Seven becomes a part of it. (Nothing against Kes, I just like Seven better for this one.)

Summary: Usagi is ravished by three of the Generals, and Q, one of her guardians, takes her to the Star Ship Voyager. While in a dead dimension, accessible only to the Q, Usagi will be safe to heal. Ami is chose to help her, but it is discovered that Ami also suffers from a ravished innocence. A young man, whom Ami has been secretly dating online, is chosen to help her. He must heal Ami, so Ami can heal Usagi. In the balance are all the Love, Hope, and Compassion in the Universe.

Sitting on her comfortable couch in the ready room, Captain Janeway blinks here eyes, and rereads the same paragraph for the third time. She still is unable to comprehend the situation. One hour ago – was it really just one hour – she had been called to the bridge. "Report," She calls. "Captain, I don't know what to say. The stars are gone," reports young Ensign Kim. Janeway looks to the view screen, and sees nothing. "Sensors" she asks Lieutenant Tuvok. After consulting his board, the Vulcan reports, "Nothing, Captain. Sensors are reading no mass, and no energy of any kind." "Tuvok, that is impossible. There is always some mass or energy. Mr. Kim, perform a level one diagnostic of the sensors. There must be something wrong with them."

A moment later, the young Ensign reports "Captain, the sensors are operating within normal parameters. "Confirmed, Captain," Tuvok says, having run his own diagnostic. "Tuvok, all power to sensors. Perform a sensor sweep. Short range, followed by long range. Send the report to me when you are finished. I'll be in my ready room." "I Captain," Tuvok replies as Janeway leave the bridge.

She received the report ten minutes ago. While the scan was exceptionally through, the results were incomprehensible. They had scanned up to 20 Light Years, and found no matter, and no energy readings. The Enterprise D recorded the only known similarity when it encountered a void without form, matter, or energy. The void was a creature that called itself Nagelum, and was an advanced being that preformed experiments on the crew. However, the Enterprise reported a smoky appearance to the void, as well as other sensor reading, which do not appear in this phenomenon. Seven was had just reported from astrometrics that she had completed scans, and had nothing new to report, the frustration evident in her voice. Janeway decided to explore the boundaries of this space, and so entered the bridge with that intent.

Just as she opened her mouth to give an order Lieutenant Paris there was a bright and blinding flash of white light, and all on the bridge shielded their eyes. Any other crew, except one, would have assumed that this blinding light was an anomaly of the empty space they suddenly found themselves in. Janeway and her crew, however, is not just any crew, and before the blinding white light even fades, Janeway's loud and frustrated voice is calling out, "Q! Just what is this about?" A few seconds later, the light fades, and Janeway lowers her hand, prepared to give the self-righteous being a piece of her mind.

Any words of anger leave Janeway and all she can do is stare at the scene in front of her. Q is dressed in a pure white tuxedo, which is covered in rips and splashes of deep red blood. In his arms is a girl, no older then sixteen. The girl is wrapped in a white cape, which Janeway assumes is the cape for the tuxedo, and is unconscious. Dried tears cover her face. Looking at the girl, every crewmember on the bridge feels an unexplainable sense of pain and sorrow, Janeway gasps, Chakotaycovers his eyes with trembling hands, and Lieutenant Paris turns to face the view screen, his shoulders trembling. Ensign Kim buries his face in his hands and lets out a sob. Even Tuvok is affected, as he grips the counsel and shuts his eyes. There is a sense of great good, purity, and love; suddenly spoiled. The loss is overwhelming.

Q, upon seeing the Voyagers reaction, and sympathizing with them, gives them time to recollect themselves by carefully lowering the precious child in to the nearby captains chair. In an unprecedented display of tenderness, Q brushes a fallen lock of soft blond hair behind the girl's ear. As Janeway watches, fascinated, a single tear slides silently down the super beings check. With a soft voice, uncharacteristically filled with regret, Q whispers, "I'm so sorry, my dear Princess. If I was only a few hours sooner…" Q stops, his eyes squeezed shut and his breathing hitched, as another tears escapes.

Confused and concerned, Janeway slowly approaches the small unconscious girl, and the grieving super being. Kneeling beside Q, she gently places a hand on his knee. When he opens his eyes, Janeway finally asks, "Q, what is going on?" "O' Katherine," Q says the pain in his voice surprising and scaring the Captain. "I failed." Now Janeway is scared, because she had never heard the super being admit to being even capable of failure. Turning towards the girl, Q gently takes one small hand in his and whispers, "I was too late. Queen Metailia's forces were too strong." "Queen Metailia," Janeway asks.

Q snapped his fingers, and Seven of Nine appears beside them in a bright flash. She looks around in confusion, as one does when unexpectedly transported. Her eyes fall on Q, and her face hardens. "Q, explain your intent…" her voice falters as she sees the young girl in the captain's chair. In the past three minutes, Janeway has experienced thee utterly shocking events, and believed the surprise to be wearing off. But nothing could have prepared her for the sight of Seven dropping to her knees, her gray eyes filling with tears, and her pain filled, "No." Q looks at Seven and nods. "Oh, Princess Usagi," Seven whispers. "What…Who," Seven stammers, unable to form a complete sentence. "Queen Metailia," Q said. "She captured her. I sensed her danger. Queen Beryl was keeping the scouts busy and they were too focused on fighting her to sense the corruption of Usagi's Heart.'

Seven looks at Q in shock. "B…but…Usagi's heart cannot be corrupted by dark power." Q's voice takes on a painful quality as he replies, "No, but she is a young girl, a maiden; and they took something very precious." Janeway listened to Q and Seven, and was utterly confused. Queen Metailia? Queen Beryl? Scouts? Dark power? What do these words mean? But Q's last statement was one that even she could understand. She gasped, hoping she was wrong, yet know that she was not. Seven's eyes widen in horror, and she gasps, "you mean they," but she is unable to finish her question. Q says in a voice quickly becoming tearful, "they ravished her; they took her innocence."

"Who is she," asks Janeway, unable to contain her curiosity any longer. Q turns to her and Janeway's heart stops as she sees the pain, the fear, and the regret in his eyes. "She is love. She is purity. She is compassion. She is the source of all that is good in this universe. An enemy, the pure incarnation of evil itself. Captured her, and took her innocence." Q is unable to continue grief and regret filling him. Janeway looks to Seven for more information. "The loss of her innocence, the destruction of her dreams, and the trauma of such a violation will eventually poison that love, purity, and compassion. The result will be a cold and dark universe, filled with hate, and lacking of hope."

Janeway's mind is unable to grasp the concept of all the love, purity, and compassion in the universe resting upon one young girl. Her human mind was unable to comprehend it. Standing up, Q faces Janeway. "Captain Katherine Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager," Q says with such seriousness that Janeway is forced to accept the truth of the situation. Q would never humble himself to her, unless he had no other choice. "Princess Usagi is a great force of good from the very distance past, reborn in the twentieth century on earth. As one of her guardians, I officially request asylum. I have placed you in a separate dimension; an empty dimension long ago sealed off from all the others. You, and more importantly, Princess Usagi, will be safe here. I would like to provide her a safe and supportive place, one where I hope – with my very existence – she will recover."

Janeway's reply is immediate. She is a Starfleet Captain, and, if Q is correct, the hope of the universe depends on this girl's recovery. She may not understand it, but she trust Q's word. He may be an arrogant, self-important jerk, but he has never lied to her. "I grant your request. As a Starfleet Captain, I grant asylum to Princess Usagi." Janeway taps her badge, and calls for an emergency medical transport to sickbay. She instructs the transporter chief to lock onto her comm badge, which she then pins on the white cape wrapped around the girl. Q signs with relief as Usagi disappears in the transporter beam, knowing that her physical healing will begin soon.

Janeway turn back to Q, and voices a concern. "Q we don't have anyone qualified to treat such emotional trauma. We don't have a ships counselor. Are you sure the Enterprise would not be better?" "I considered that, but Jean Luc is far more distrustful of me then you. That distrust of me could make him distrustful of Usagi. Also, while he is a good man, and would certainly be sympathetic of Usagi, he keeps too much control over his emotions, and he does not like kids. Where else you, Katherine, are freer with your emotions. In addition, you have many qualities in common with Usagi's mother, Queen Serenity. Plus, you have Seven, a former Borg."

At Janeway's confused look, Q adds, "The Borg once tried to assimilate the Moon Kingdom, where Usagi lived." Janeway looks to Seven, hoping she will elaborate. "The Moon Kingdom is, in all respects, a utopia society which existed at some point in the distant past in the Sol System. It was destroyed by a great evil, Queen Metailia. The ruler of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity, used her remaining life force to power a unique crystal called the Silver Crystal, to send her daughter, Princess Usagi, Usagi's soul mate, Prince Darien, four of the princess guardians, and two royal advisers into the future of 1990 Japan.

"The Borg learned of the Moon Kingdom when chronometric displacement experiments first began. We attacked with 250 cubes. 249 were destroyed in an instant by three powerful beings." "The Outer Scouts," Q whispers as every person on the bridge, with the exception of Tuvok, gasped. "The remaining cube was…" Seven stopped, unsure of what term to use. "Healed," Q said softly. "Unassimilated," Seven said firmly, still unable to acknowledge assimilation as evil. "They returned with knowledge of the true importance of the Moon Kingdom. All attempts to re-assimilate or terminate the former drones failed, and the collective was forced to ignore them, and concluded that the assimilation of the Moon Kingdom would destroy the Borg. All attempts were therefore canceled."

"That makes no sense," Tom says, speaking for the first time since Q arrived. "You have said many times that love and compassion are irrelevant." Sevens back straitens and she turned to face the Lieutenant in what Janeway has come to think of as her defensive stance. "You are correct, Lieutenant. I have stated that love and compassion are irrelevant. However, hope is not. Without the hope of perfection, the collective would cease to function."

Janeway is curious as to where this conversation will lead, but right now there are more important matters. "Perhaps you two can discuss this latter, right now we have a young girl who needs help, and the fact remains that we do not have anyone on board qualified to treat her." "That's ok, Katherine." Q said. "As I said, I just needed a safe and supportive place. This dimension is safe, and your crew is always supportive to those who are in pain. As for someone to help Usagi emotionally, I already have someone in mind.

"Prince Darien," Seven says. Q shacks his head."While Darien would be the best choice, he cannot leave without the complete removal of the planet Earth from that universes time line. So, we will have to use the second best choice."

"Sailor Mercury," Seven says. "Correct. I will bring her, and she will help Usagi, while this dimension keeps her safe, and the Voyagers crew gives her its support. She'll be backing to her normal, bouncy, vacuumous self in no time."

Janeway knows now that Q was not, as he claimed, omnipotent. If he was, then he would know that it takes time to recover from a great emotional trauma. "Well, I'm off to get Sailor Mercury. Should Usagi awaken before I return, make sure she knows that she is safe, and that sailor mercury will be joining her shortly." And with a flash, Q was gone leaving Janeway to wander just what she and her crew would be facing now.


	2. Chapter 2

Healing Cascade

Chapter Two

Sailor Pluto was consumed with frustration. The Sailor scouts had stopped queen Beryl from destroying Tokyo only to discover that Usagi was missing. Sailor Pluto had quietly slipped away as they searched for her. Filled with an unexplainable fear, she returned to the time gate, prepare to search for her. Horror filled her as she saw the utter disruption of time, and the resulting darkness that would soon fill the world. Darkness that was caused only from the loss of hope, darkness that would stop the creation of the silver millennium. This hopelessness could only mean one thing, Princess Usagi, and her love hope and compassion, would sooner die.

Sailor Pluto vowed to stop this. She entered the time gate, searching for her princess. She saw Sailor Moon running towards of the battle, desperate to help her friends. She saw Jadeite, Nephrite, and Kunzite, appear behind her, and shot her in the back with their dark power. Taken by surprise, Sailor Moon quickly succumbs to the combined attack. She saw Usagi awake in the layer of Queen Beryl, the dark power preventing her from transforming. She watched in horror as the three dark generals took turns ravishing the defenseless girl. Then she watched as Q appears, blasts the three dark generals into nothingness, and then disappears with Usagi.

Sailor Pluto searched every era –passed present and future, it could not find where or when Q had taken Usagi. She quickly realized that Q could have taken her to another dimension, so she summoned her greatest power as the Time Guardian, and called to all her other counterparts in all the other dimensions, and beseeched to them to search for their dimensions for her Usagi. All had agreed, all had searched all times, past and present; and all have failed.

Sailor Pluto had searched all of creation, all of time, and now all of existence, and still could not find Q and Usagi. "I have searched the Everywhere. Q is powerful, but he must still be in the Somewhere. Yet I cannot find him. Q cannot be Nowhere. I must find him. I know he still exists, for Existence still Exists. Why can I not find him?" "Because I did not wish to be found." Sailor Pluto turns quickly; her staff raised and prepared to defend the time gates against the intruder. She freezes, and all thought leaves her stunned mind. Standing before her is one who was not in Existence a moment ago. "Your power as Time Guardian, as well as your counterparts, is great. But you are still ignorant to so many of Existences deeper secrets," Q says with respect. "I and my companion search all Existence, and could not find you," Sailor Pluto whispered, unable to comprehend how anyone, even Q, could be Nowhere. "You're right. Not even I could be Nowhere. Nor was I." "But I searched all of Existence!" exclaims Sailor Pluto, her mind, ancient beyond comprehension, could not escape this one the fact. "No, you did not."

Normally, Q would have loved to continue this, to revere in Sailor Pluto's incomprehensible confusion, but there's too much its stake here. "You and your companions searched every dimension that you'll know of. However, there's one dimension, a failed and lifeless dimension, where neither life nor time was birthed. Since this dimension has no time, it has no Time Guardian; therefore there was no companion Sailor Pluto to search it." "A dead dimension," Pluto whispered, unable to comprehend how such a thing was possible. "Only the Q and beings higher than us, know of its existence. It took almost all my power to enter it, and I'm still not fully recovered."

"This is where you took Usagi?" asked Pluto. "Yes. It is the only place in existence where she would be safe. Your fruitless search across known existence proves that neither queen Metailia nor queen Beryl could find her, and even if they did, they still could not enter it. She is safe." "Safe!" Pluto exclaims, "Her hope is dying! As it is now, love, hope, and compassion will soon die –and darkness will fill this dimension."

Sailor Pluto did not realize she was shouting, or that her eyes were filling with tears, or that her legs were collapsing, until Q caught her, and in a show of compassion even she had never seen from the super being, pulled her into an embrace. Now that she knew that Usagi was safe, the fear and the energy of the search was crashing down on her, and all she could do for the next few minutes was cry. Q held her, saying nothing. He just held her, and let her have her moment of grief. And grief it was, strong and overwhelming. Sailor Pluto had seen the ravishment of her princess, and she had seen the coming darkness and destruction, and these sites were too much, and Pluto knew that her mind was about to break. However, Q held her together; he helped her, and kept her whole.

Eventually, the hopelessness and helplessness ended, and Sailor Pluto was able to compose herself. Seeing that the threat of Sailor Pluto's mind shattering had passed, Q slowly pulled away from the powerful and alluring woman. Taking her small face in his hands, Q forced Sailor Pluto to look into his eyes, and to see the truth of his words. "Time does not exist in the dead dimension. When Usagi entered it, she left the stream of time. She is still in existence, but she's outside of time. Because of that, you could not find her. Also, because she is no longer in time, from this point on, time will progress without her. But, when she is returned to time, it will rearrange itself to accommodate her return. I pulled her out of time, to keep her safe from queen Metailia and queen Beryl, and to give her a chance to recover without the risk of danger. I know it will be hard to watch, but let this dimensions time progress as it will. It will all be rearranged when Usagi heals her shattered heart, and returns to this dimension, as well as this time."

Q looked deep into Pluto's eyes, leaving her slightly breathless. There was such compassion and regrets in those ageless eye's. "I'm sorry I cause you such pain," he said. "Why?" Sailor Pluto asks. "You did what you had to do to save hope." "Because I caused you pain," Q said quickly and passionately. In a slow and confused voice, he adds, "and… seeing you in pain… was a most distressing feeling." Q and Sailor Pluto stay that way for several minutes; on their knees, eyes connected, hearts beating as one, and drawing comfort in the other's presence.

Slowly, reality invades the perfect moment of connection, and forces them to focus on the situation at hand. After rising to her feet, Pluto asks, "now that Usagi is safe, how do we help her?" "As a guardian of time, you cannot enter of the dead dimension without ceasing to exist. Besides, only I have enough power to take and sustain one person, besides Usagi, into the dead dimension. A ship, whose crew is caring for her now, is in the dead dimension. Their entrance, and continued existence, was and is being accomplished by the full power of the entire Q continuum. Since I can only take one into the dead dimension, I believe the best choice would be Sailor Mercury."

"Wouldn't Darien be the best choice to help Usagi? He is her soul mate, after all." Q shakes his head, "Prince Darien, of the Earth kingdom, cannot leave time. If he does so, the Earth will cease to exist. Removing the Prince of Earth, while the Earth is alive, will kill the Earth. That is why it must be a Sailor Scout. Since their Planets are not currently alive, there would be no permanent harm in removing them from time. Darien is the best choice to help Usagi, but he is the one person whose removal from time will cause un-reversible damage. So we must choose the second best person, which is Sailor mercury, whose removal from time can and will cause damage, but damage that will be reversed upon her return to time."

"I agree," Sailor Pluto said quickly. "While all the scouts love her, Ami is Usagi's best friend. Rei and Usagi's friendship is strong but kept light because of their mutual teasing. Makoto is so independent; she has trouble letting others in. Minako and Usagi are close, but it is a surface friendship, filled with banter, shopping, and gossip. Ami is always so serious about everything, including her friendships. She has the seriousness that Minako lacks, the openness Makoto lacks, and that tact that Rei lacks. Yes, Ami would be the best choice. For all that they truly love Usagi; I think Ami is the only one who could truly help her heal."

The time gate, as sentient as time itself, activates to offer its knowledge; knowledge that will affect the current plan. A scene from Ami's past is displayed, and the implications are immediately clear. "O' Ami," Pluto says compassionately. "Pluto, I don't know as much about human psychology as you do, but how can Ami helps Usagi heal from the theft of her innocence, if she has not healed from her own?" "O' Q, she can't. But the other Scouts don't have the relationship with Usagi that Ami does. They would not be able to help her heal." Pluto says. "Well, then someone will have to help Ami heal, and then she can help Usagi heal." "But who? None of the other girls are close enough to Ami, or have the kind of relationship with Ami, where she would open up enough to let them help her."

Again, the time stream, in an effort to save itself, pulls a moment from the past. Q and Pluto watch as the time stream shows progress of moments in time, showing an online chat with a 16-year-old Japanese girl named Ami, and a 17-year-old American boy named David. The time guardian and the super being watched as the young couple's online relationship booms and blossoms. Secrets are risked, those same secrets honored, and trust is built. They watched the young couple progress from acquaintance to friend, from friend to more, and from more to in love. Not a declared love, but love nonetheless.

As soon as the last seen finishes, Q and Pluto turn to each other. "David heals Ami, and then Ami heals Usagi," Q said. "How? You said you could only take one person into the dead zone?" Q considers of this for a moment, but could only come up with one tentative suggestion. "It would require the use of all the Scouts accept Mercury, and I'm not just talking about the inners; Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and you would be needed as well. Prince Darien's power would be useful as well," Q replied. Pluto founds herself mesmerized as she listens to Q. His voice is so kind so knowledgeable and so cute. Cute? Where on the Moon did that thought come from? Unwilling to dwell on the only possible answer, Pluto returns to focus on what Q is saying. "I will transport Ami to the dead dimension, and return to speak to David. I need you to gather with remaining Scouts and Prince Darien, and explain the situation. All eight of you must be united in your desire to send David to help Mercury, or you will have no hope of generating enough power." "Once we generate enough power," asks Pluto competently, "how do we send him safely to this ship if we cannot even detect the dead dimension?" "You will need to worry about that. I will transport him to voyager; I just need you to create the power for the entrance." "Good"

A question of doubt, fueled by the growing hopelessness poisoning her dimension makes Pluto panic. "What if David refuses to help! He doesn't know Ami is a real live Sailor scout!" Q, whose perception and existence is existence –wide, is not bound by the perceptions and existence as one such a Sailor Pluto, who is dimension-wide. As such, the loss of hope in one dimension does not affect him as much as it does her. However, he is knowledgeable of the fact that Pluto is tied to this dimension, which is slowly losing its sense of love, hope, and compassion.

Taking Pluto into his arms, Q holds the trembling woman, and says the most encouraging words he can think of, "David will help Ami. Not because anyone will force him to, or because love, hope, and compassion will be lost if he does not. David will help Ami for the most simple, most powerful, and most basic reason in existence - because he loves her." Apparently, the words are well chosen, because they calm Pluto. Now, if only he could believe those words, he would fill a lot better about not losing himself to the darkness.


End file.
